The invention relates to a method for the injector-specific diagnosis of a fuel injection device of an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine.
German laid-open patent application DE 10 2009 002 793 A1 discloses a method for performing open- and/or closed-loop control of an internal combustion engine with a common-rail fuel injection system, within the scope of which a pressure in an individual accumulator of an injector is recorded. This pressure is made available for the open-loop control of the internal combustion engine. In this context, there is provision, in particular, that the sequence of a main injection is open-loop and/or closed-loop controlled by means of the individual accumulator pressure measurement. The sequence of a pre-injection and/or of a post-injection can correspondingly also be open-loop and/or closed-loop controlled. In contrast, until now there has not been any known possible simple and reliable way of implementing an injector-specific diagnosis in terms of what is referred to as on-board diagnosis for the individual injectors of an internal combustion engine.